Tails' Christmas
by HeavyBane
Summary: Tails had woken up to another day, but this day was Christmas day... too cheesy? well it isn't as cheesy in this story, Tails finds himself missing a certain close friend of his, this friend then visited him, do they fall in love? or does Tails fall depressed again, FIND OUT!


**Disclaimer: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**Uh... just a random story, enjoy**

**(…)**

**Tails had woken up on Christmas day, he was all alone and had no-one with him, Tails sighed and opened his eyes hoping to see someone lying next to him. He was disappointed to not see anyone, he saw a photo he always kept there, of him and Amy at the beach, with one arm around the others shoulder. Tails smiled as he looked at the picture. Tails loved her two piece bikini.**

"_Dammit, I'm a freak"_ Tails said to himself as he looked at the top piece of the bikini "I miss you so much... I know you're after Sonic, but please can you love me?"

Tails then got up and out of his bed, then walking downstairs, constantly holding the picture in his tails, moving them in front of him just to look at it, as he cooked bacon for breakfast, Tails never knew what Christmas was, he just assumed it was a holiday like "Valentines Day"

Tails then heard knocking on the door, Tails answered it instantly, keeping the photo in his tails. He opened it, seeing a pink hedgehog there, in a fur read coat, and wearing pink pants along with red boots and white gloves

"Hey Tails" Amy then held out a box "Merry Christmas"

"Hey Amy... uh, thanks" Tails took the box "I don't understand this st-" Tails got interrupted by Amy throwing something at his head, it was a light weight object that Amy knew what it was "What is this?"

"I have to kiss you now" Amy then kissed Tails on the lips, causing his eyes to grow wide, Tails went along with it and stayed kissing her, until Amy pulled away "It's a mistletoe... if you touch it, I have to kiss you on the lips" Amy replied, Tails blushed

"Well... uh, what is Christmas then?" Tails asked, Amy sighed

"It's what people say, a time for sharing and caring... and giving presents to each other... you want to celebrate it Tails?" Amy asked and replied

"Well uh... if it's with you, then sure, I just need to do something quick" Tails then walked back into his house, Amy walked in and closed the door behind her

"Wait, I thought you mean... go out somewhere?" Tails asked

"I meant celebrate it with you Tails" Amy looked at the fox as he walked into the kitchen, then seeing his tails holding a photo, Amy walked up behind him and looked at it, seeing a picture of him and her at the beach, Amy gasped noticing this, she then picked the photo up and let a tear drop "I- Tails, how long have you had this photo for... as in, or actually looked at it?" Amy asked, Tails sighed and turned around

"I've had it for years... it was a good day, and a good photo" Tails replied, Amy threw her arms around Tails, causing him to blush

"Did you miss me?" Amy asked, Tails nodded and frowned

"I did, everyday" Tails replied

"Then why didn't you ever try to contact me?" Amy asked, Tails sighed and smiled

"Because I like you too much... I mean, ah" Tails then ran upstairs into his bedroom realizing what he said, Amy then walked upstairs finding him crying on his bed

"Tails? You like me too much?" Amy asked

"Yeah... you can hate me now, I didn't mean to say that, it jus-" Tails got interrupted by Amy pulling him into a hug, as she laid down next to him on the bed, now in her red dress

"I like you Tails, I could never hate you" Amy replied, Tails then sat up and turned around, facing Amy

"Well... yeah, but I want to spend time with you Amy... you have no idea how much I missed you" Tails replied, Amy then hugged him again, and kissed him on the cheek

"Tails, I'm going to be honest, but that photo" Amy pulled out the same exact photo as Tails', of the two on the beach "I've missed you a lot too, I kept this photo with me" Amy shown the photo to Tails, causing him to blush

"Damn, she looks pretty" Tails said by accident, Amy blushed

"You think I'm pretty?" Amy asked

"Yeah" Tails replied

"Okay, how about you open the present now" Amy grabbed the box from the floor and gave it to Tails

"What do I do with it?" Tails asked

"You unwrap it, tear off the paper" Amy replied, Tails tore of the paper, then it revealed a machine part, Tails didn't recognize it, but he knew the name, as it was rare "I found this from an old wreckage on Eggmans island, I stole it from him, but I thought it looked interesting, and maybe you could make it even more interesting" Amy explained, Tails smiled and nodded

"Thanks Amy, I'll do some research on it first, because I have never seen it" Tails then kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush "Oh and Merry Christmas to you... sorry I have no present for you" Tails added

"The only present I want, is you!" Amy replied, Tails laughed

"Well... uh, will you... g-go out with me?" Tails asked, Amy's eyes grew wide, she then nodded and smiled at Tails

"I will, I'm done with chasing Sonic around" Amy replied, she then kissed Tails on the lips deeply, with each others tongues moving around in their mouths

**(…)**

**Amy and Tails had spent the day together, they were now ready to go to bed**

"So uh... you can sleep in my bed Amy, since you're wanting to stay the night, I'll stay downstairs" Tails said, Amy shook her head

"Why don't you sleep in your bed, with me?" Amy pointed out, Tails nodded

"Okay" Tails then walked upstairs to his room, with Amy holding his hand, they were now in the room together, Tails locked the door behind them, Amy took her clothes off and threw them at Tails, Tails pulled them off of him quickly, seeing Amy was completely naked "Oh boy..." Tails was about to pass out, Amy rushed over to him and grabbed him before he could fall

"Aw, poor little guy, he's not used to see girls like this..." Amy said, Tails then lifted his head up

"I don't think I am..." Tails replied, he then opened his eyes "I-I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out, I don't mean to offend your or anything, you're just so... beautiful"

"Thanks Tails, let's get some sleep now" Amy pulled him into his bed with her, the two lied down facing each other, holding each other in a hug, and kissing, Tails ignored the fact that she was naked

"I'm pretty cold" Amy said as she pulled away from the hug, Tails then grabbed the bed covers on the end of his bed, and pulled them over him and Amy. Tails then wrapped his tails around her, causing her to laugh "T-Tails, I'm ticklish there"

"On your butt?" Tails replied, Amy shook her head

"On my back... oh wait, I thought... forget it, yeah, I'm ticklish there" Amy added, Tails laughed

"Mind if I make you laugh for a bit?" Tails asked, Amy shook her head "Alright" tails then mothed his tails around to her butt, causing her to laugh

"Hehe, your tails are really soft Miles" Amy replied, Tails then stopped tickling her

"Yeah... I use them as covers sometimes, let's get some sleep anyway" Tails then closed his eyes and held Amy close to him in a hug

"Good night" Amy said, as she closed her eyes

**(…)**

**A/N: I'm on a roll... not really, I'm getting that weird confused thing again, my mind is all over the place, well... yeah**

**R&R**


End file.
